


what have i done to deserve this hell

by Monochromania



Category: Pokemon, monster boys - Fandom, thats it i guess - Fandom
Genre: F/M, God cannot save me now, Guzma fucks me because I'm already self loathing as is, Monster musume reference at the end, Pokemon Sun and Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromania/pseuds/Monochromania
Summary: the author (yukari) makes the biggest mistake of her life





	what have i done to deserve this hell

**Author's Note:**

> warning: porn and spiders

It was a quiet night on the island of Ula’ula, most civilians sleeping peacefully nearby and away from the forbidden Po Town, where the wretched and overall slightly well known Team Skull are known to dwell within. After a bet on if she should stay or go to prove her bravery, our snarky protagonist Yukari sighed as she walked towards the abandoned area.

 

Her eyes as dull as the void as her mind was filled with nothing but regret and low self esteem issues, the brown-haired girl simply made her way to the mansion at the very end.. All the while trying to Metal Gear Solid her way through any nearby grunts in her way, “This is fucking stupid..” she mumbled under her breath, her clothes soaking and headaches galore.

 

Slamming the door shut behind her, Yukari groaned as she rubbed her head. “ **_Fuck this fucking place, I fucking hate you a---_ ** ” she stopped, being noticed by like 4 grunts after her episode. “Well fuck me in the ass.” this is some quality gameplay right here. After being kicked in the shins and brought down to wincing in pain, she was dragged away to the baseme- I mean the b0ss’ room. And by that I mean Guzma’s room. 

 

“Oi now, what do we have here?” the white-haired man looked down at the girl, who was still in agony over her fucking shin getting hit, “It’s that kid ya fought earlier, b0ss!” the female looked up at the bastard known as Guzma in both disappointment and fear, wait can that actually be a thing? “Fuck off. I’m trying to finish my goddamn game.”

 

“Game?” the leader couldn’t help but chuckle as he picked her up by the collar of her shirt, “That’s pretty adorable, doll.” “Don’t fucking call me that.” she hissed, what was this? Some kind of shitty hentai fanfiction? Oh wait, it was. “A, B. Get out, I’m gonna try a ‘lil somethin’ with our guest here.” Yukari’s eyes widened. 

 

She’s seen enough hentai to know where this is going. 

 

The pale-skinned struggled as much as she could, yelling and screaming for somebody to help her. But sadly her friend was outside and wouldn’t be able to hear her pleads for help, the black-clad man simply held her down on his bed, a devilish smirk on his face as his hand rode up on her thigh, “C-COME ON! CAN’T WE DO SOMETHING ELSE?!”

 

“Now, now kid. Do ya really think that big bad Guzma can handle that attitude?” he laid next to the girl, who was currently having an existential crisis over how fucked she was. Mentally and literally. “No. Of course not, dipshit.” “Just enjoy it already, brat.”

 

Slowly and steadily, the Skull boss began to pull down the obvious self insert’s shorts, along with her fucked up panties. Much to the girl’s constant squirming, it was a pretty daunting task, but low and behold. “So, yer still a virgin huh?” Yukari squinted at him, not even bothering to struggle anymore since if she escaped there wouldn’t be a plot. “Well? Go ahead, fuck me, asshat. Fuck me like one of your french girls. Fuck me like a Japanese anime girl in one of those shitty hentais on a pirated porn site.” 

 

“Come on babe-” “DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT.” “Fine, whateva’.. Bitch.” “You had me at  _ bitch _ .” The brunette rolled her as as Guzma began to finger her clit, his hand rubbing against her small but durable vagina ever so slowly, the smaller female having little to no emotion on her face, “I know ya like it, deadass.” she looked to the side, hoping that it was all some stupid fantasy she came up with in her room back on Melemele island. But no. Of fucking course. 

 

“Nonononono..” she couldn’t help but bite her lip as he leaned down to lick her clitoris, a rosey pink on her cheeks as his tongue dove deep into the crevices of her inner workings, the obligatory original character for this shitty hentai fanfic hoped that he wouldn’t eat her ass, she just wished with all of her heart that he wasn’t into eating ass.  “FUCK!!!” she yelled loudly into the air as he hit her sweet spot. 

 

“Mmmph?...” the bigger man looked up at Yukari who was currently in the first stage of grief, Denial. “S-Stop..” she told him, her legs shaking and quivering at the utter feeling, dread crawling up her spine as she knew that it wasn’t over yet. How many words are there now? Probably like 200 or some shit, damn. He got back up to look down at how badly he ruined the girl, as she laid on his bed half-naked and full of regret.

 

“That’s better. Now hold still for me, babe.” “Wait what do you m- OH GOD NO. NO.” the thought of Guzma whipping out his dick was enough to make Yukari fear for her life, watching him pull down his pants made goosebumps rise on her arm, is this nightmare? Is this true nightmare? The warmth between the pale-skinned girl’s legs grew immensely as she was about to experience a true dicking. 

 

Feeling his tip at the edge of her pussy, the woman was sure that she was about to die.. Or she was just dramatic, Hell if I care. I’m the author! Feeling the b0ss push his cock inside of her, the girl felt a variety of emotion: Mostly pleasure and pain, a mix of both actually. Clear liquid dripped from her closed off entrance, tears going down her face as she moaned softly. 

 

“Fuck it.  _ PASS ME A BOTTLE OF VODKA, BOI. _ ” It was at this moment in time that Yukari was so fucked up, she decided to celebrate this moment of debauchery. The brunette could feel all of her worries and misery go away in the blink of an eye because that’s how sex is apparently as she was getting fucked for a lifetime.

 

He smirked as he grasped the girl’s arms tightly, pushing his dick into her pussy quickly. A gasp coming from the smaller female as she squirmed around a bit, “That’s better, we don’ want any prey escapin’, now do we?” “Wait wha- OhHHhhhh~~” the feeling of him inside of her was extremely pleasurable as she reached out to down some booze, her world going topsy-turvy as she did.

 

“H-HARDER, GUZ!!” she screamed, feeling him thrust deeper and deeper into her vaginal cavern, any regrets she had earlier fading away like a forgotten memory as she moaned in intense reproductive YES. Alcohol trickling down her chin and onto her now exposed breasts as she bounced on the leader’s cock. Feeling his seed fill up her innards was enough to force the trainer into a state of unconsciousness. 

 

Next morning, Yukari woke up. Feeling herself stuck in what seemed to be a spider web, “..What the fuck?...” she squinted, looking around as she tried to move her body parts, sadly she wasn’t able to get unstuck. She sighed in displeasure, this was a pretty shitty way to have a hangove- oh what the fuck is that.

 

A large being of spider-like origin walked slowly towards the trapped female, wait a damn minute.. “Guzma?!” “THAT’S RIGHT! YA BOI’S A FUCKIN’ SPIDER YA BITCH!” the brunette squinted in confusion, but then again it actually makes a lot of sense.. Feeling one of his 8 legs touch her own made the girl cringe. “Oh no.. no no no no no no nooooooooooooooooo..” 

 

“What’s wrong, brat?~ Are ya scared of ya boi?” “Yes, actually.” 

  
  


Ms. Yakumo’s Spider Bastard

  
  


Might continue.. Or not, I don’t know.


End file.
